


healing injuries

by akinoriko



Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoriko/pseuds/akinoriko
Summary: Dialogue Prompt #15: "Was that supposed to hurt?"





	healing injuries

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [@dthcbscutie](https://twitter.com/dthcbscutie) on twitter.

Kei had already finished eating dinner but Yamaguchi has yet to text him.  _I'll let you know when I'm done practicing with Shimada-san_ _, my ass_. It's late, what is he doing?

He picked up his phone and was about to send a message to his boyfriend when the door to his bedroom opened.

"Yamaguchi." He called in surprise not only by his presence but by also the state of his face. "What on earth happened to you?"

Yamaguchi scratched a finger over his unharmed cheek sheepishly. "I fell while practicing and my cheek kinda scrubbed the ground." He explained as he took a seat on Kei's bed like it's his own.

"Idiot."

"Tsukki!" His boyfriend whined while his brain screamed  _cute_. "I came here for comfort. Not for insult."

"I'm sure you're expecting that too."

Yamaguchi snorted. "I did, actually."

Kei stood up and pulled out a first aid kit from his drawer then took a seat beside Yamaguchi back on the bed. "I assume you haven't cleaned that."

"Nope." Yamaguchi answered too cheerily for someone who literally got his face scratched by Earth.

He sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Be nice to me, Tsukki. I can only handle one insult tonight." Yamaguchi pouted.

Kei chcose not to acknowledge his whining and opened the kit. He pulled out a cotton and pours a small amount of alcohol. "Close your eyes."

Yamaguchi did as he was told and all that Kei wanted to do was kiss him. But, he didn't because his boyfriend is an idiot who scraped his soft and beautiful cheek.

He could feel Yamaguchi's eyes on him after he tapped the wet cotton over the wound couple of times.

"Tsukki."

"What?"

Yamaguchi winced a little when Kei tapped a little too hard (on purpose, maybe). "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Kei rolled his eyes. "Of course," he stopped for a second and held Yamaguchi's gaze. "You idiot."

"Damn it, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi plopped himself across Kei's lap, wrapping his arms to hug his thin waist. "What are you doing? I'm not done cleaning your wound!" Kei's face turned completely red while he tried to push Yamaguchi off him without exerting any force.

"It's not that deep. You cleaned it enough, it'll heal on its own now." Yamaguchi tightened his arms around Kei. "Now, you have to heal my heart."

Kei snorted at his boyfriend being ridiculous. He loved it when Yamaguchi is craving for affection like this but he also knew there might have been something wrong.

He ran his fingers through Yamaguchi's soft hair as he felt him take a deep breath.

"You did great today, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi turned to lie on the bed, his head rested on Kei's lap. "Thanks, Tsukki."

He smiles genuinely for the first time that night and Kei couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> original post: [from twitter.](https://twitter.com/bishamoan_/status/1110981762455236608)
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
